This invention relates to a window lift mechanism for opening and closing a vehicle window, and more particularly, the invention relates to a window lift mechanism door module.
Window lift mechanisms are used to raise and lower a panel from a vehicle door cavity. Commonly window panels have a curve corresponding to the outside profile of the vehicle body door. The curve of the window panel prevents the window panel from being moved up and down along a plane. As a result, the guides along which the window panel moves and the drive mechanism have typically been rather complicated in an effort to accommodate this curved motion.
Numerous components have been used to construct the guides and support the drive mechanism that moves the window panel along the guides. Still, further components have been used to secure the guides and drive mechanism to the door structure. The many components previously used have added costs to window lift mechanisms.
Window lift mechanisms must accommodate slight shaking and shifting of the glass panel as it is moved up and down so that the window panel does not bind. However, the more the glass panel is permitted to move, the more likely it is noise that may result. It is difficult to provide a window lift mechanism that provides the necessary stability while raising or lowering the glass panel while reducing the number of window lift mechanism components. Therefore, what is needed is a window lift mechanism utilizing a limited number of components while permitting the glass panel to move slightly without increasing noise.
The present invention provides a window lift mechanism that includes a mounting member and one or more guides which may be integrally formed with the mounting member. The guide includes a cross-sectional shape and defines a path along which the glass panel moves. A glass bar assembly is supported on the guide and is movable relative thereto along the path. The glass bar assembly includes a glass bar that supports the window panel and a drive block that moves relative to the glass bar in a direction transverse to the guide path. A drive mechanism, which preferably includes a worm gear and a drive motor, is supported on the mounting member. The drive motor and the worm gear are supported by a support and a bracket, which may be integrally formed with the mounting member. The worm gear is received within a threaded aperture in the drive block. The drive motor rotatingly drives the worm gear to move the glass bar assembly along the path defined by the guides. Movement between the glass bar and the drive block accommodate the curved motion of the glass bar and window panel as it is raised and lowered from the door. Clearance is provided between the glass bar and the guides to permit fore/aft movement of the window panel.
Accordingly, the above invention provides a window lift mechanism utilizing a limited number of components while permitting the glass panel to move slightly without increasing noise.